Those That Overpower
by The Prettiest Wallflower
Summary: Edward had been obsessed with her for so long. He was always watching…Now, he is acting on impulse. Bella will be expected to be the next Stepford wife entering the Cullen family. Nothing could have prepared her for this life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. But, I sure as hell own this plot.**

**Prologue: Finder's Keepers**

He was taken with her from first glance. The obsession of the young waitress had started just a few months ago. He knew almost everything about her but, felt like he really didn't know anything about her at all. He knew her work hours, the university she attended, how many men and women she been in a relationship with, and even the reason why she preferred sleeping in the nude.

The first night she simply had not noticed or acknowledged his gaze. He wasn't a man to be disregarded and never was, with the exception of her. He was use to women, as beautiful as herself, practically begging for him. Numerous times he would visit the small town bar in hopes that she would be waitressing him that night. And on numerous occasions she did, but never seemed phased by his panty-dropping smile or his southern twang.

The indifference she displayed toward him was agitating, though if anything it was a turn-on. This woman was more than just a pretty face and curvy body. She was well-mannered to him and all the other customers, and he could only desire she came custom with submissive behavior. He wanted to have her all the more.

"Welcome to Old Dominion Brewhouse, sir."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, sir."

Her habit of referring to him as "sir" aroused him deeply. Most nights he couldn't make it home in time and was forced to stop on the side of the road to deal with his maddening erection. He'd picture her on her knees begging for him. In his imagination he always gave her what she begged for. The possibility that she'd be a natural at taking him whole always brought him over the edge. He had convinced himself at one point that she was a siren that had bewitched him.

He wanted her. Her mind. Her body. Most of all, her obedience.

But how do you go about approaching such a woman? He had played out and mentally reenacted many ways to just grasp her attention. After months of never making a move, he realized that may have competition. She always lightly joked with the man working behind the bar but, one day he gave her a light slap on her behind. The sight had him seething and wished he had claimed her sooner to avoid the act. It was just the day after that he finally opened his eyes and witnessed the way the men in the bar looked at her. They _wanted_ her. No. They _want_ her.

Her 21st birthday was only a few days away. Nothing would deny him from having her. He'd show her his dominance and would demand her love in return.

By force or submission, he would possess her.

* * *

Tonight was a rare night. The room was barely populated (if you'd call two waitress, one bartender, one cook, and five customers a population). Isabella Swan was thankful for so little people since tomorrow she would have two finals to take. She quickly attended to her customers, hopefully polite enough to earn a good tip, and rushed to the staffroom to study. The trick was to peek out the small window every 3 to 4 minutes to make sure she wasn't being waited on.

"There's barely a soul drinking tonight. How about I take on your tables for half an hour, Bella?" Irina, her co-worker, offered eyeing the thick textbook she had been reading with intense concentration.

"Thank you." Isabella accepted easily.

The pressure of keeping her GPA above a 3.5 was essential to keeping her scholarship. Juggling a full-time job and classes took self-discipline which she hadn't taken seriously in high school but, put effort in once enrolled in University of Maryland. Irina attended too and could understand the difficulty of hustling school, work, and having to force sleep into the agenda.

Her half an hour was over before she could blink. With a quick check, in the reflection of the discolored bathroom mirror and an extra coat of lip-gloss, she scurried back to work with a plastic smile. Only a few more people had added to the small cluster of regulars.

"Welcome to Old Dominion Brewhouse, sir. Would you like to start out with a drink tonight?" She said only glimpsing at him to identify whether to call the customer a sir or ma'am. Right now she was distracted dreading the all-nighter she'd have to pull and find a way not to sleep throughout both her final exams.

Realizing she had ignored the man completely by being caught in her own thoughts she hastily apologized trying to look as sincere as possible and asked him to repeat.

"It's fine, sweetheart. I'll have the Brewhouse Select Strip, well done, and the Baltic Porter."

Internally, she had rolled her eyes at the "sweetheart" comment and hoped her night didn't turn to shits if this man become drunk and grabby within the hour. It was always the men that started off with little nicknames. Isabella put in his order and gave him his beverage for the time being. She shadily sauntered off behind the bar counter.

"At least don't look so suspicious." The bartender, Joey, deadpanned with a slight smile playing at his lips. "People are going to start thinking you're running a drug ring over here."

"If I get caught I'm pointing fingers at you." Bella jokes lightly.

She hadn't had a proper meal all day. Joey had a stash of food hidden behind the counter and whenever they had a minute they'd stuff a handful of chips or a Twinkie in their mouth. Bella gently punched Joey's leg when she saw he packed smores Poptarts, her favorite, which she was very aware he disliked very much.

"Shit, Joe." She smiled up at him with a wide smile. "You're so sweet."

"Happy birthday." He casually announced.

Her eyes lit up. Of course, she hadn't forgotten her own birthday but, the consideration that someone else cared to remember made her feel special. She was so surprised by the small statement that she could only grin at him.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." His face flushed and he turned away not sure if she had caught the timid nature that overtook him when she was near. "Just thought you'd appreciate it."

"I do. My own mother didn't even wish me a happy birthday." She admits taking a large bite of a Poptart. "Not that I was expecting her to but, I didn't really expect it from anyone."

"Seriously?" Joey asked not completely believing that someone as animated as Bella wouldn't be praised on her 21st. He took this as his chance. "How about tomorrow I take you out to eat? It's your damn birthday, you earned it."

"I'm not a girl to pass up _free_ food." She hints looking off to the ceiling innocently.

"Naturally, I'm paying. It's _your_ birthday."

"Cool, I'd like that. I'm free after 6." She finished the last of the Poptart and bounced back to the kitchen. She hadn't taken Joey's offer as a date but, as a friendly act.

The rest of the night carried on with ease with the occasional brief studying and quick bites behind the bar. The day was officially too good to be true when a customer left a fifty dollar tip. If her random stroke of good luck carried on like this she'd win the next big lottery or be marry Chris Hemsworth soon. When her shift was over she waved all her co-workers a goodbye and gave a playful salute out the backdoor.

At this time of night it was too late for the buses to run, so she was forced to walk to her apartment. The walk was just fifteen minutes but, walking at night held an unnerving feeling. Most nights never held a visible star in the sky and there was one particular streetlight that had never generated light. She was use to this all though. Oddly, crime was usually nonexistent on this side of town. The only misconduct she had ever encountered on the way was a kitten that followed her half way home.

Bella walked with a leisure stride preoccupied with the thoughts in her head. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the obscure van that had been shadowing her for the last five minutes. The van had bypassed her twice moving slow enough to distinguish her as the target but fast enough to not catch her attention. The moment she reached the end of the block the van sped up stopping just a few feet in front of her. She was thrown off by the vehicle blocking, not just the street, but her intended path.

"The fuck is wrong with Maryland drivers?" Bella muttered under her breath still oblivious to the dangerous situation she just intersected with. She proceeds to walk around the van throwing her middle finger in the air. "Asshole."

Almost reaching the beginning of the next sidewalk, the corner of her eye catches the sight of the passenger getting out of the van. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe two, when her instincts finally alerted her of the trouble. She hadn't had a chance to fully develop a clear thought or act when an arm came around her neck. Bella choked instantly when the blindfold fell over her eyes. Her attempted scream couldn't even escape with a hand firmly over her mouth.

"Relax. This can go the easy way or hard way. You choose." A male voice states.

She struggled in his grasp, fighting to use her voice.

"Looks like you chose the hard way." Another male said in a patronizing manner.

"She will **not **be harmed." A third demanding voice said.

_What was happening? Why was this happening?_

A few strong kicks and arms flaring had earned her one painful groan from one of her captors. Bella had only been in two real physical fights in her entire life. One was in 2nd grade, kicking her enemy off the monkey bars. The other was her freshman year of high school, biting and pushing a cheerleader for intentionally splashing paint on her on freshman-hunt day. So she decided out of the two fighting experiences that biting was an effective method. It hardly earned her lead way. The struggle felt like forever but, at the same time for only a second. All it took was a small pinch in her arm and slowly she lost conscience.

**Author's Note: I haven't written a fan-fiction in about 3 years and decided this one was okay enough for people to read. This time around, I will NOT be taking down my stories and I will NOT be accepting guest reviews. I know how to accept a flame/bashing or constructive criticism so DON'T HOLD BACK. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll update in a week (maybe less if the reviews get me hyped).**

**Review. Please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. But, I sure as hell own this plot.**

**Chapter 1: Status Quo Realized **

Bella stirred in her deep sleep when an overly bright light flashed through her eyelids. She made a small grunt, rolling her body to face away from the source of light. After about a minute of silence she heard soft footsteps. Immediately, she assumed it was Gianna. Her roommate was known for early morning pranks. She scowled imagining what mischiefs her roommate could have thought up this time.

"I have finals this afternoon, bitch." Her weary voice fell short when finding a young woman standing just inches from her bed. They both froze at the sight of one another. "What are you doing in here?"

The servant girl was told to only watch over Isabella as she rested and not to disturb her. But her master hadn't told her what to do if she woke up. She was torn between whether to answer Isabella or run off to tell her master that she was conscious.

The servant reacted in her usual manner when she was unsure what to do- dropping to her knees and bowing her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you."

_That wasn't weird._ Isabella thought sarcastically.

Bella was disturbed by how the woman acted but, the feeling intensified when realizing she was not in her apartment or in her own clothes. Technically, she wasn't even wearing clothes. She was wearing only a matching blue bra and panties, and they weren't even hers! She leaped out of the bed almost knocking over the bowing woman. She barely appraised the large room before completely losing her head.

"What are you doing in here?" Bella repeats, though the questioned should have been the other way around. She took notice that the kneeling woman was dressed up in a skimpy French maid uniform.

"Master Edward ordered me to take care of you." The servant replies quickly never looking up.

The awkward situation felt like a scene out of the Twilight Zone. She had a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Bella thought for a moment about waking up in a strange bed, the change of clothes, the large room she was standing in, the maid-dressed woman bowing to her like royalty, and this random talk of a Master Edward…

Here she was just moments ago sleeping in his bed and now she skipped to the conclusion she had likely slept with this _Master Edward._ Obviously, she was too out of it to recall a thing. From just assessing the room, she could guess he had a lot of money. She couldn't believe she had scored with a rich guy but, still she regretted giving away the cookie to a guy she couldn't even remember. Bella was no virgin though this would be considered her first one-night stand.

A million questions floated around Bella's head. Like, if she had really slept with a random man, then why was she still in her undergarments?

"You don't have to do that… lady." Bella said not knowing the name of the woman dressed in the maid attire. "You don't have to bow to me. Please, get off your knees. " She felt uncomfortable having her behaving like a slave and wondered if Master Edward expected the woman to act this way.

"Yes, Isabella." The woman followed her orders standing on her feet again but, kept her head down. Knowing that this woman knew her name made Bella feel at a disadvantage.

"I'm sorry but-."

"No, _I_ am sorry." The woman glanced up showing the shame across her face and looked back down. "You are a guest of Master Edward and I haven't offered you breakfast, or told you good morning," The anxiety in her voice began to rise. "I've forgotten to ask if you slept well. I even scared you awake this morning. This will never happen again and I will accept my punishment."

"Whoa! Calm down. You are not a servant." Bella held up her palms as if to signify she came in peace. "And I am definitely not going to punish you."

The servant was surprised by the sincerity in Bella's voice when she told her she wasn't a servant. Of course, the servant wanted to correct her but, it was out of her place to say anything. The lesser surprise was her promising no punishment. She knew how indecisive a person could be in making a decision.

"I just wanted to know you're name."

"_My_ name?" The servant girl was taken away by the request. Her eyes widened as she looked up to meet Bella's curiously yet, confused expression. Her master knew her name but, no visitors had ever cared to ask. "Brianna."

"Okay, Bree." Isabella gave an easy smile but, it fell when the woman gave her a puzzled look. "You don't mind if I call you Bree, do you? I just thought-"

"Oh never, Isabella." She nodded smiling at the strange shortening the guest had made of her name. For an unknown reason this made her genuinely happy. "You can call me that."

"Just call me Bella."

Bree nodded respectfully.

Bella took a glance around the room and found no windows in the room. There wasn't even a clock. Yes, this was odd but, she had no time to contemplate the lack of usual elements found in the room. Her mind was focused on other matters. She couldn't be late for her finals.

"I'm guessing it is really late in the afternoon and I'm supposed to be somewhere soon. If you don't mind, tell Edward I had to go." Bella looked around the immaculate space briefly. "Do you know where my clothes are?

"You're clothes have been washed, ironed, and hung up." Bree stretches her hand toward the closet door and Bella immediately began to open the closet door. "But you can't leave. Not yet."

Bewildered by her statement she whirled around. "And why not? I have to be gone by 3 pm."

"Master Edward likes to dismiss all of his guest. And it is not late afternoon yet. It's hardly past 9 o'clock." Bree declares in a hurried voice. "If you would like you can take a shower and I will prepare breakfast for you." She doesn't give Bella a chance to respond. She all but runs for the door with a smile saying, "I'll inform Master Edward that you'll be having breakfast." Then she disappears.

Bree was unusual but, not so unusual for Bella to think she was a raging lunatic. So she decided to take Bree up on the offer. The plan was just breakfast and then leave. Though before going to shower Bella wondered where could have misplaced her iPhone.

* * *

He'd been waiting for so long for her to wake-up, and now that she was he couldn't hold back his wicked sexual thoughts. Bree had announced that she was conscious only twenty minutes ago. This had given him the time he needed to shower and dress. There was no doubting this would be the most exciting meal of his life.

Before heading downstairs he decided it wasn't good manners to greet his Bella with his hard member, which was obviously trying to force its way through the fabric of his pants. He sat down at the edge of his bed and whipped out his erection. With a tight hand wrapped around his length he thought about his girl's mouth eagerly taking him in. She would moan and groan savoring the taste of his cock. He couldn't wait to experience the real thing with her and having her begging him to take her. He knew that, not only in his fantasies but, in reality when he came she'd swallow all her gave her like a good girl.

"Master, she is in the dining room and has begun eating breakfast."

His hand pumped faster, impatient to see his woman. He closed his eyes tightly trying to picture her in his bed, ass in the air and her face buried in the bed sheets. He knew Bree was still present in the room waiting to be dismissed.

"On your knees." He breathed slightly winded. She obeyed quickly and kept her eyes fixated on his face. Before she could completely open her mouth wide enough for him, he shoved himself to the back of her throat. "Make it quick."

She wasn't fazed by her master's lack of patience and often liked it when he was a little rough with her. She came to a quick conclusion she wasn't moving quick enough for his standards when he grabbed a fist full of her hair forcing her to take him deeper and faster. Each sound he made of pleasure made her feel a sense of satisfaction. After another minute or two he came in her mouth. In the second it took her to swallow and blink, her master had left out the door.

* * *

Yes, the waffles and freshly squeezed orange juice were great…

But in the pit of Bella's stomach she felt great unease. There she sat alone; eating on an overly long table that was lengthy enough to seat well over ten people, maybe twenty. The feeling was more awkward than lonely. Bree had said she'd be back but, Bella could see that she probably wasn't going to. She was about to start on her bacon when she heard heavy footsteps.

"Bree, I was starting to think you ditched me." She smiled. Though when she turned there was an older man entering the room. He was unmistakably handsome. "…Helllll-o." She stared at him wide eyed.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. A silent grin grew on his face as he watched her, awkwardly tuck her hair behind her ear. Bella sat still in her seat and slowly the bright smile she greeted him with was wiped from her face. His own smile would have been flattering if he wasn't watching her silently. It was a tad creepy.

"I'm Bell-."

"Isabella." He spoke over her using her full name. Finally he had snapped out of his trance. "Where are my manners? My name is Edward." He smiled. She expected him to sit near him but, he did the opposite. He slowly strolled backwards toward the opposite end of the lengthy table, never wanting to take his eyes off of his lover. "I heard you've met Brianna. I trust she was obedient."

Bella knew that this was her supposed one-night stand man. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for snagging such a good-looking guy. What had she done last night to make him look at her the way he was?

"Bree is sweet." She comments shortly.

"Forgive me for being late for breakfast. I hope you weren't too lonesome."

The second Edward's butt hits the chair Bree treads out of the kitchen. She places his plate of breakfast and drink in front of him. She bows and rushes out of sight as fast as possible. Bella froze wondering if she was the crazy one for finding the scene odd. Edward didn't seem fazed at all. Instead his eyes were still directed on her. The great distance between them was odd enough but, that piercing stare was intolerable.

A question suddenly popped in Bella's head.

"I couldn't find my iPhone this morning. Do you know where it is?"

"You won't need that here. But yes. I have your phone in my possession."

She didn't question his choice of wording even if his answer was offbeat. She assumed he meant that she wouldn't need her phone now, at the breakfast table. After breakfast she would try asking him again.

"This house is beautiful." She decided to make small conversation. Edward nodded while digging into breakfast, still his eyes never leaving her. "The place is huge. I don't think I'd ever get use to a place like this." Bella sees that his eyes practically glow at whatever she blabbed out of her mouth. "I mean, come on, I got lost on the way down here."

"You weren't escorted down?" Edward looks enraged at the thought of her wondering around with no one to assist her.

"Well,-."

"BRIANNA!"

Edward's roar made Bella jump in her seat. She automatically pushed herself inches away from the table out of reflex but, couldn't find the strength to stand. She watched him pinch the bridge of his nose in anger.

"Yes, Master Edward." Bree rushes into the room and looks slightly confused.

"Didn't I tell you to take care of my Isabella!" He shouts making Bella flinch back a little deeper into her seat. She tried to rewind the events back to think _What the hell just happened?_ but her thoughts were battling over what he meant by "_my_ Isabella."

"I'm sorry. I apologized for alarming her this morning." Bree glances over to Bella for confirmation. She didn't realize that she had just told on herself.

"No it's okay. That was over an hour ago. Forget all about that." Bella swears hoping not to get the maid in trouble. She turns to Edward. "Seriously. Plus, she found me when I was lost and everything was okay."

"Get out of my sight. I'll punish you later." He waves his hand shooing her away.

Again Bree disappears in a flash.

"Punish?" Bella is horrorstruck by the word and how easy he says it. "Like you're going to beat her?" This explained why the maid was bowing on her knees and acting like a slave. "Have you heard of the Emancipation Proclamation?"

"Yes." He stares at her genuinely confused of where she's going with this.

"Slaves are illegal. You can't do that."

Edward cackles a long hardy laugh that booms off the walls. Bella stares horrified that she may be stuck in a room with a potential psychopath. After a minute he continues to eat his food as if nothing had been said a minute ago.

She pushes her chair back and it screeches loudly against the wooden floor. Edward's head snaps up and she feels like the kid who's caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He studies her for a moment as she stood completely frozen.

"The breakfast was nice… but I have something to do in a few hours." She breathes tiredly as if she had just felt a hard day's work. "I guess you'll give me your number and I'll give you mine." She stands up and purposely avoids his gaze. She had no intention of giving him her real number.

"If you're speaking about your finals then you've missed it." He states.

Bella heart skips a beat. _How did he know about my finals?_ She thought to herself.

"No. Actually I haven't. So if you can give me my iPhone I'll be on my way." Bella's voice came out firm, but truthfully she was on edge.

"I don't like repeating myself." He states firmly. "You've missed it. Your finals were scheduled for the 14th and today is the 16th."

She swallowed hard and tried not to look shaken by his words.

"I want my cellphone now!" Bella demanded.

Edward had never been spoken to by any woman like Bella just had. Thankfully, he had seen and been taught what to do when a woman was stepping out of her place. He stood up from his chair and sighed. He knew deep down she was a good girl and would easily learn her place again. He wouldn't make the same mistakes his older brother constantly made with his fiancé.

"Isabella, get over here." He ordered.

"Uh…" Bella wasn't like his slave-maid, so the next word out of his mouth was new to him too. "No." She rolled her eyes because, this all had to be some dumb joke.

This was unexpected. The Bella he knew from the bar was happy, polite, and obedient at all times. He didn't think he'd have to punish her so soon but, the time had come. Still he was slightly glad because, he'd get to see how she'd react to her first discipline. He suddenly couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"Get over here now before your punishment is worse!" He growled.

"You're fucking out of your mind." She backed up and grasped that she was in the face of danger. He started to march around the table and his eyes blazing with fury. "Get the hell away from me." Now she suddenly appreciated the long distance he had originally made between them.

She cursed. Twice. And Edward took a mental note of that because, it had to be nipped in the bud as soon as possible.

He pulled the table back toward himself and shoved the tabled against the wall. The bang jolted Bella's heart racing. Nothing was standing between them now. She let out a shriek at the startling sound and took off toward the nearest exit.

"Isabella!" He yelled after her and he didn't sound too far.

It wasn't considered an actual game of cat and mouse, because Edward's arms wrapped around Bella in barely 5 seconds of reaching, what looked to be, the living room. She screamed and struggled until they collapsed to the ground together. She fell to her hands and knees, using all her power to crawl away. Edward being a strong well-built man didn't really put much effort in holding her in place. He found it more fun to watch her scramble around as his body shadowed over hers. Her ass was wiggling around energetically into his crotch. If he wasn't hard before he was now.

"Get off me!" She cried still clawing the carpet in attempt to get away.

Edward grinded his erection against her for almost a whole minute until she stopped to realize (1) she was tired of wrestling with no progress to show and, (2) she felt something hard pushing on her behind. More fear was put into her and now she was begging. To her dismay, it only egged him on further.

"Fucking hell." He muttered under his breath wanting to take her now. He could, but he wouldn't. Edward wanted to pound into her pussy until she was screaming his name in a hoarse voice. He had to remind himself that she was to be punished so she knew right from wrong. Rewarding her with sex wasn't exactly a punishment.

He easily reached around her and unbuttoned her jeans. Bella tried kicking with all her might though the gesture only helped him pull down her jeans and panties faster. He didn't have time to admire her ample cheeks because, he didn't want to become distracted again by her body. So he raised his hand and smacked her ass cheeks with reasonable force in his hand. The sound echoed off the walls. Her yelp competed with the sound but, after the fourth whack her voice was a mixture of sobs and pained moans. His palm stayed solid and the sound never faltered.

"Please." She bawled.

Another 5 or 6 slaps and he stopped. She hiccup and sniffled as he held her to his chest and let her cry.

"You will not talk to me like that again. Understand?"

She nodded quickly but, still didn't feel the need to look the monster in the face.

"We'll work on the dirty mouth later. Brianna will lead you back to bed, maybe you'll be more well behaved by dinner."

Bella looked up and didn't have the courage to defy him, at least not now. So she followed Bree back up to the bedroom as quickly as she could to avoid another ass-whooping like that. She'd have to get out of here. The main problem was how.

She sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. She felt ashamed and angry for being spanked by a stranger. This had to be a dream but, her aching ass told her otherwise. Bella was far deep in her thoughts, but it was Bree's light shuffling that knocked her out of her stupor. She saw Bree heading out the door.

"Wait. Bree." Bella's voice was a whisper.

Bree retreated back to her bedside. "Yes, Isabella." She asked eagerly. Bella didn't have the energy to tell her to call her Bella again.

"Today is the 14th. Right?" She had to know this man was lying. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost three days. So today is the 16th. Is something the matter?"

"He's not going to let me leave… is he?" She wondered aloud.

Bree felt pity for this woman who didn't even want to be here. She looked tired and absolutely miserable. Didn't she know that she couldn't leave without permission? You always have to ask for permission. But Bree quickly realized she wanted to leave this house completely.

"No."

**Author's Note: I don't want to jinx myself here but, the love, the amount of favorites, and alerts I received on the prologue was totally unexpected. I am so excited. My expectations were originally super low. I don't know how to express my love for any and all support. **

**I know some people are excited to see where my story may be going but, I'm just as excited. Hope I didn't disappoint. **

**Also, this chapter is 24 hours late because, my schedule was thrown out of a window yesterday. I thought I would have a free couple of hours to edit and reread but, I didn't. I don't want to be that author that is always late but… shit happens. I'm really sorry.**

**Get ready for next week's chapter.**

**Don't forget, I don't mind criticism.**

**Leave me some love in a review. Thanks.**


End file.
